


Thor Wept

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because who wouldn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor Wept

Clint and Phil were running around laughing, grabbing at each other like junior high boys. Insanely happy because they had each other to themselves. Finally.

Laughing.

And there was Lucky bouncing around and just trying to be part of it. 

Also.

As he always would be. 

Always.

Phil and Clint probably didn't know where they were. Lucky certainly didn't care.

Thor wasn't going to be the one to tell them.

The Asgardian knew that part of his burden - his joy - in dealing with these humans was that he got to edit the truth. Not THE TRUTH, something which wasn't in even his remit, but the perception of it, perhaps. And that's why he gave these two the last gift he had to give them. 

Thor turned away and headed back to the remnants of a Starks Tower which would be all that much less hallowed, a helluva lot less full of life and a lot more dark because of the diminished lights stolen by his misguided brother that day.

All that brightness. Now gone. Thor didn't know how he was going to explain to Natasha that they are happy.

Finally. Happy. Together.

These humans. Such bright, brief lights. Intense, bright lights.


End file.
